Chan Or Myung?
by Shouda Shikaku
Summary: Baekhyun yang bingung, apakah ia harus memilih diantara Chanyeol atau Myungsoo? "Choose one, Me or Him?" "Kau miss Infinite?" "ne, akulah ice prince yang jatuh cinta karena mendengar suara lembutmu"


Chan Or Myung ?

Tittle : Chan or Myung?

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Humor (?) Romance (?) School Life

Length : cukup satu tembakan *eh

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Kim Myung Soo ( **김****(?)수** ) as Kim Myung Soo

- Other Cast

**Disclaimer : FanFic murni milik Shika.. Alur / plot juga milik Shika. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, Shika minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan (?).**

**Para Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, Agensi, fans, serta diri mereka sendiri. Shika hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk meramaikan FF yang Shika buat :3.**

**Warning! : OOC, AU, GS a.k.a Gender switch. DLDR! No FLAME, No PLAGIATISM! No SIDERS! No COPAS! ( **_Except with some reason 0:) _**)**

**Cuap – cuap^^ :**

Shika dorrawa again with new FF ^0^)/ #tebarbanner.

FF kali ini mungkin Cerita ringan (?) yang lagi – lagi main cast + main pair-nya teteup (?) aja OTP Shika...

CHANBAEK^^! #angkat banner tinggi – tinggi \(._.)/

Secara Shika kan Hardship-nya chanbek xD *tebar kisseu Baek (?) #dijitak Yeol

Maaf untuk Typo yang ndak akan bisa jauh dari Shika *hiks ;_;

Dan banyak sangat (?) hal – hal yang benar – benar berasal dari imajinasi Shika yang terlalu tinggi di FF ini. Sekedar penyesuaian (?) #tampang polos ( ._.)

Gomawo untuk Review dan do'a dari chingudeul semua.. Shika terhura (?) *elap ingus :'D #eh.

Langsung saja Chigudeul...

**Budayakan RCL..**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan d.**

**∞ Happy Reading ∞**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kini tengah diselimuti rasa bimbang yang begitu kental. Kemana pun ia melangkah, ia pasti akan menemukan salah satu dari _mereka_. Ya.. dua orang pria dengan predikat sama tapi berbeda sifat.

Seperti pagi ini...

Disaat ia tengah asyik dengan buku favoritnya, tiba – tiba seorang namja tinggi yang merupakan kapten tim basket kampus mendekatinya. Senyum merekah di wajah tampannya membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"_Morning_, yeobeo.."

~**blushhhh**

"_Morning_, oppa.." jawab Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile_-nya.

Pemuda tadi – Chanyeol – mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan semangat ia mengaduk – aduk isi tasnya – mencari sesuatu – sembari mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya disamping tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

`**gotcha~!`**

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mendapat apa yang ia cari. Sebuah kotak?

"ini untukmu, Baek.." ujar Chanyeol.

"gumawo oppa. Tapi.. ini apa?"

"..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia sengaja membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut. Hasilnya? Impian (?) Chanyeol terwujud. Baekhyun bingung dan penasaran atas hadiah yang Chanyeol berikan kali ini.

Baekhyun langsung membuka pembungkus dari kotak tersebut. Dari kotaknya, sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa hadiah Chanyeol kali ini.

"oppa... ini..."

"ne, Bukalah.."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Dengan hati – hati ia membuka kotak tersebut. Jemari lentiknya terulur untuk meraba 'isi' dari kotak yang Chanyeol berikan.

'_eh? Kok lembek?'_

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengerjainnya. Hanya saja, ia langsung bersikap waspada disaat ia merasakan permukaan benda yang ia pegang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. Ia langsung menatap Chanyeol horror, membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"wae?"

"apa oppa hendak mengerjaiku?"

"aniya.." jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Bagaimana tidak, hei Byun Baekhyun~ bahkan kau belum membuka kotakya =_=

Mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sangat tergila – gila padamu berniat mengerjaimu. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya pada Myung Soo yang juga mengincarmu, eh?

"baiklah..."

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menganggukan kepalanya imut, membuat pertahanan Chanyeol hampir runtuh. Eoh, Park Chanyeol tahan hal itu,OK? Kau tak ingin berakhir dengan luka lebam di waja tampanmu seperti minggu lalu, kan?

#**Flashback on**

**Chanyeol tengah asyik memainkan **_android phone_**-nya. Ia pun mengikuti alunan nada yang terdengar dari **_gadget_**-nya itu melalui **_headphone _**yang justru menambah kesan 'wow' dalam dirinya.**

**Tepat dibelokkan terakhir koridor kampusnya, ia menghentikkan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Hmm.. mata bulatnya tak berkedip sama sekali disaat irisnya menangkap sesosok yeoja mungil berwajah manis tengah bercanda dengan teman – temannya di taman kampus. Ia pun melangkah menuju sang pujaan yang terus memporak porandakkan fikirannya 2 tahun terakhir.**

**Namun, disaat ia mulai dekat dengan sang target; seorang namja lain dengan mata elang-nya sudah berada di depan sang gadis. Ia tahu jika sang gadis hanya menganggap namja itu layaknya seorang kakak. Tapi, dari gerak – gerik sang namja.. Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa..**

**"Baekhyunie.. oppa menyukaimu.."**

**~Deg**

**Chanyeol yang terkejut, kontan saja menarik kerah sang namja yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya itu.**

**"ya~ hyung! Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dalam perjanjian kita tidak boleh mengutarakannya sebelum Baekhyun mulai memberi pertanda pada kita?"**

**"cih, aku tak merasa dalam perjanjian ada yang seperti itu~!"**

**Chanyeol yang sudah tersulut emosinya, langsung menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun. Namun, di luar dugaan, tanpa sengaja siku-nya 'menyentuh' zona yang errr~**

**"oppa!"**

**~Bugh**

**Hasilnya 3 hari Chanyeol masuk kuliah dengan lebam dipipi kanannya #poor Chanyeol.**

**#Flashback end.**

_Well_, itu jadi pelajaran tersendiri bagi Chanyeol untuk berhati – hati jika sudah berhadapan dengan yeoja ahli hapkido itu. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya mendapat bogem mentah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan Kim Myung Soo yang berstatus sahabat Baekhyun – Baekhyun pun sudah menganggap Myung Soo sebagai oppa – pernah mendapat pukulan gratis dari yeoja manis itu gara – gara masih tanpa sengaja membuka sebuah majalah dewasa tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu minggu sebelum Chanyeol mendapat 'hadiah' mesra dari Baekhyun. Hasilnya, pelipis Myung Soo membiru dan sudut bibir yang pecah; sempat menghebohkan para yeoja di kampus.

**_Flashback On**

**Myung Soo sedang asyik memilih majalah di toko buku langganannya. Disampingnya, seorang yeoja mungil namun berwajah manis tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya. Rupanya ia sedang ber-chatting ria dengan Chanyeol.**

**Myung Soo hanya mendengus sebal karena merasa terabaikan. Rasanya, ia ingin meremas buku yang ada di genggamannya. Namun, ia tak mau mengambil resiko akan dipukul sampai babak belur oleh ahjussi pemilik toko.**

**Ayolah, mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan *eaa* seorang Kim Myung Soo jika sampai tersebar kabar kurang sedap (?) tentang Kim Myung Soo si Pangeran lapangan hijau di usir dari sebuah toko buku hanya karena merusak sebuah buku yang kebetulan ia jadikan pelampiasan -_- #ribet amat dirimu bang :v**

**Ia yang kebetulan merasa stress, langsung mengambil asal sebuah majalah ber-**_cover_ **seorang yeoja cantik asal negeri Sakura; Jepang. Kebetulan Myung Soo yang buta (?) model Jepang hanya tersenyum karena yeoja itu memang memiliki paras yang cantik, mungkin bisa mengobati kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun.**

**Ia langsung menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan erangan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Setelah membayar, keduanya bergegas menuju area perumahan dimana mereka tinggal.**

**Baekhyun masih asyik dengan **_handpone_**-nya sementara Myung Soo mulai sibuk dengan majalah yang tadi ia beli. Keningnya berkerut bingung disaat mendapati deretan huruf kanji yang berarti "**_super HOT_**"**

**Myung Soo akui jika ia memang tak tahu menahu tentang artis Jepang. Tapi jangan remehkan kemampuannya pada huruf yang tersusun atas hiragana dan katagana tersebut. Dan... buliran peluh mulai membanjiri wajah tampan Myung Soo.**

**Tanpa Myung Soo sadari, Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Ia yang memang – juga – menguasai bahasa Jepang dan mengenal sedikit kulturnya ( karena sempat tinggal di Jepang selama 3 tahun ); tahu betul apa yang kini menyebabkan Myung Soo bungkam.**

**"oppa! Kenapa oppa membeli majalah ini, eoh?" sembur yeoja bermata sabit tersebut.**

**"..."**

**Myung Soo hanya memasang senyum lebarnya . dan hasilnya?**

**#Bugh**

**Bogem mentah mendarat di pelipis Myung Soo membuat beberapa namja dan yeoja yang berlalu lalang membulatkan mata mereka.**

**Myung Soo meringis. Dan Baekhyun? Melenggang pergi dengan santainya. Dalam jarak 3 langkah, ia langsung membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, dan menatap Myung Soo penuh amarah.**

**"w-wae?" Tanya Myung Soo bingung di sela – sela kegiatannya (?) yang tengah membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.**

**"oppa.. kenapa oppa membeli majalah yadong, eoh?" pekik Baekhyun membahana.**

**~plok**

**Tepukan mesra (?) mendarat dengan sukses di dahi Myung Soo**

**_Flashback End**

~Chan Or Myung~Chan Or Myung~~Chan Or Myung~Chan Or Myung~

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. Kini, ia tengah berada di promp night kampus. Disampingnya, seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata sayu-nya tengah bergerak kali, ia mengusap kalung yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

"eonni... gwaenchanayo?" suara lembut seorang Byun Baekhyun mampu mengurangi kegugupan yeoja tinggi tersebut..

"ne Baekhyunnie.. gwenchana..^^"

Tak berapa lama kemudian.. seorang namja tampan bergelar _Happy virus_ bahkan ada yang menyebutnya Park Dobi – Park Chanyeol – mendekati keduanya. Mata bulatnya membelalak kaget, saat ia tahu siapa yeoja yang ada disamping Baekhyun.

"noona?"

"Yeol? Kaukah itu?"

"..."

Baekhyun hanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia pun tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kesan teramat imut; membuat namja – namja yang melihatnya terpana – bahkan ada yang sampai meneteskan liur mereka *iuhhh* -

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"tentu saja Baekhyunie.. dia noona kembarku. Park Sungyeol."

"Mwo?"

Giliran seorang Kim Myungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bertiga terbelalak dengan hebohnya.

_'jadi.. Sungyeol noona... noona-nya Dobi?'_

"ada apa Myung Soo – ssi?" tanya Sungyeol heran.

"ah... itu.."

Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata teduh Sungyeol. Ia berusaha menepis debaran aneh _`lagi` _disaat mata elangnya bertemu dengan tatapan Sungyeol. Namun, irisnya langsung fokus di satu titik. Leher Sungyeol. Ia... merasa familiar dengan kalung yang Sungyeol kenakan. Sebuah kalung berhiaskan sebuah lambang...

"noona.."

"nde?"

"bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"..."

Sungyeol nampak bingung. Ia langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya curiga.

"w-wae?" tanya Sungyeol gugup.

"aniya.. kalau begitu.. kajja oppa..." ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol membuat ekspresi Sungyeol berubah menjadi =_=

"otteo noona?"

"baiklah. Kajja.."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, melihat raut wajah Myung Soo yang biasanya cool.. menjadi sedikit berwarna.. ahahahah.. bagaimana tidak, pasalnya pipi tirus sang _ice prince_ dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda yang teramat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Baekkie-ya.." lirih Chanyeol tiba – tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat.

"wae oppa?"

"neomu yeppeunda~"

~**blushhh**

Semburat merah itu muncul dipipi chubby Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya tertunduk seiring dengan adanya rasa malu yang menyambanginya.

"oppa~" serunya manja.

"_so_, Baekhyunie... _choose one. Me or Him_?" tanya Chanyeol tiba – tiba membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang larut dalam obrolan mereka menghentikannya.

"..."

Baekhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya. Ia teramat malu untuk menjawabnya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menemukan sosok namja yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, ia masih ragu akan perasaannya.

Alunan gitar accoustic tiba – tiba mengalun. Di atas pentas, Park Canyeol tersenyum lembut, dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya.

Saw you from the distance,

Saw you from the stage,

Something 'bout the look in your eyes,

Something 'bout your beautiful face,

In a sea of people,

There was only you,

I never knew what this song was about,

But suddenly now I do,

Trying to reach out to you,

Touch my hand,

Reach out as far as you can,

Only me, only you, and the band,

Trying to reach out to you,

Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,

Can't let this feeling end,

Cause if I do it'll all be over,

I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,

Until I touch your hand,

Cause if I do it'll all be over,

I'll never get the chance again,

I'll never get the chance again,

I'll never get the chance again,

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,

A wonder wall of stars,

But the one that's shining out so bright,

Is the one right where you are,

Trying to reach out to you,

Touch my hand,

Reach out as far as you can,

Only me, only you, and the band,

Trying to reach out to you,

Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,

Can't let this feeling end,

Cause if I do it'll all be over,

I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,

Until I touch your hand,

Cause if I do it'll all be over,

I'll never get the chance again,

I'll never get the chance again,

_( David `Archie` Archuleta – Touch My Hand )_

Baekhyun hanya ternganga. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah menyiapkannya sejauh ini. Ia makin tak berkutik di saat Chanyeol mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Tangan panjang Chanyeol terulur, dan meraih tangan halus Byun Baekhyun.

~**cup**

Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, membuat beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris karena sikap Chanyeol yang manis. Dan dengan _microphone_ ditangan, Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Nae maeumeul badeul suinnae?"

"..." Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir jika ia sedang bermimpi indah.

"Byun Baekhyun – aniya.. Park Baekhyun.. Tangsineun nae yeoja?"

"ne oppa.." jawab Baekhyun mantab.

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari posisinya, dan memeluk Baekhyun erat – bahkan terkesan posesif – karena merasa sangat bahagia. Penantiannya tak sia – sia. Ternyata Baekhyun menerima pernyataannya.

"gomawo chagiya.. jeongmal gomawoyo.. saranghae.." bisik Chanyeol lembut.

"ne oppa.. naddo saranghae.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun dengan refleks memejamkan hazel indahnya.

~**chuuuu**

Kedua bibir itu bertaut tanpa nafsu. Yang ada, hanya perasaan tulus Chanyeol yang tersalur. Dan.. malam itu adalah awal dari perjalanan kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**-= The End =-**

**Epilog :**

Sungyeol memainkan jarinya. Ia merasa canggung disaat irisnya tak sengaja mendapati Myung Soo yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"wae?" tanya Sungyeol gugup.

"noona..apakah noona... penyiar radio kampus dengan inisial Miss Infinite?"

~**DEG**

Sungyeol terhenyak. Pasalnya, hanya sang adiklah yang tahu inisialnya itu. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sudah dengannya sekalipun tak tahu menahu tentang inisial itu.

"darimana kau tahu, Myung Soo – ssi?"

"kalung yang kau pakai..."

~**DEG**

Dengan reflek Sungyeol mencengkram kalung yang dipakainya. Bagaimana Myung Soo bisa melihatnya?

"kalung yang noona pakai.. aadalah kalung yang aku berikan untuk Miss Infinite tahun lalu.." sambung Myung Soo.

"jadi, kau si _ice prince _itu?"

"nde.. dan tahukah noona.. aku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dengan mendengar suara lembutmu..."

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya.**

**Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers.**

**Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang sudah dukung Shika.**

**Shika senang dengan review yang chingu berikan di FF shika sebelumnya.**

**Dan untuk Chingu Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers Shika ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah rela karatan (?) nunggu FF Shika. Chingu yang lain juga..**

**Shika do'akan yang sudah review FF Shika semoga mencapai apa yang dicita – citakan*Aaamiinn..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v**


End file.
